Die liebe Familie
by grischemir
Summary: Harry ist außer sich. Wie kann Molly es wagen so zu reden! Nicht, dass diese Frau nicht schon öfter zu weit gegangen war, in ihrem bestreben ihre Kinder schützen zu wollen. Harrys Abrechnung mit Mollys übertriebener Fürsorge.


Selten hatte Harry eine dermaßen angespannte Stimmung im Hause der Weasleys erlebt. Nicht einmal während des Krieges.

Doch nun saßen Sie alle um den Tisch herum und einzig Ginny und Hermine versuchten angestrengt ein Tischgespräch am laufen zu halten.

Molly trug die letzte Schüssel aus der Küche auf den Tisch, lächelte Harry irgendwie wackelig an.

„Schön, dass du uns besuchen kommst , mein Junge. Lang ordentlich zu, du musst unbedingt ein bisschen was auf die Rippen kriegen.

Ich wünschte du würdest nicht alleine leben. Ein junger Mann, der sich ganz allein versorgen muss.", bedauernd schüttelte Sie den Kopf.

„Danke, aber ich kann gut für mich sorgen. Wir kochen regelmäßig.", erwiderte Harry kühl.

Mit großen Augen sah die Frau, die für Harry immer das gewesen war, was einer Mutter am nächsten kam, ihn an.

Merlin, diese Stille in diesem Haus. Harry hatte nicht geglaubt, dass das überhaupt möglich war.

Die Familie begann zu essen und langsam entwickelten sich auch wieder Gespräche. Nur Harry und Molly waren auffällig still. Und alles nur, weil diese Frau nicht auf ihn hören konnte, weil sie mal wieder geglaubt hatte zu wissen, was das Beste für ihn war. Weil sie es noch immer glaubte.

Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er Heiligabend nicht mit den Weasleys verbringen würde, weil er bereits verplant war. Doch hatte sie ihm das geglaubt? Hatte sie ihn ernst genommen? Nein!

Einfach so war sie durch den Kamin in Harrys Wohnzimmer geschneit. Natürlich nur um die Geschenke vorbei zu bringen. Weil es ja nicht gereicht hätte, dass er am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag eh zu den Weasleys gekommen wäre...

Sie war davon ausgegangen, dass er einsam sein würde, dass er gelogen hatte. Und falls er doch die Wahrheit gesagt haben würde, würde sie so gleich heraus finden, mit wem Harry Heiligabend verbrachte. Zumindest vermutete Harry, dass es so gewesen war. Molly beharrte ja darauf, nur die Geschenke vorbeigebracht haben zu wollen.

Tja, leider hatte sie durch das unangemeldete und vor allem unerwartete Erscheinen etwas zu Gesicht bekommen, dass ganz bestimmt nicht für ihre Augen bestimmt gewesen war. Das genau genommen für niemandes Augen bestimmt gewesen war. Und um noch genauer zu sein hatte sie gesehen wie Harry Sex mit Draco Malfoy gehabt hatte.

Natürlich war sie entsetzt gewesen. Draco Malfoy! Ein Junge und ausgerechnet Malfoy! Sie hatte sich echauffiert, hatte allen ernstes die Vermutung angestellt, Harry würde unter einem Zauber stehen. Letztlich hatte Harry sie raus geworfen, da sie ihm nicht hatte zuhören wollen. Und weil Harry, dank der Unterbrechung ziemlich unbefriedigt und schlechter Laune, nicht die Geduld gehabt hatte, sich weiter mit ihr zu befassen.

Und nun saß er hier. Harry war nur froh, dass Draco Heute mit alten Schulfreunden verabredet war und nicht alleine zu Hause saß. Auch wenn er nicht viel von den Weasleys hielt, so wusste er doch wie wichtig sie Harry waren und auch wenn er es nicht zugab, er fühlte sich schuldig, dass dieser nun Streit mit Molly hatte.

Das Essen neigten sich dem Ende entgegen, die Gespräche verstummten erneut. Harry hatte das Essen kaum angerührt obwohl er Mollys Kochkünste eigentlich sehr mochte. Abwartend sah er das weibliche Familienoberhaupt an. Er fand es war an ihr den ersten Schritt zu tun. Um genau zu sein erwartete er eine Entschuldigung von ihr.

„Harry, Junge..." Mitleidig sah sie ihn an. Der Startschuss für den Rest der Weasleys und Hermine sich vom Acker zu machen. Selten war der Tisch so schnell und bereitwillig abgeräumt worden.

„Ich versteh ja, dass du einsam bist, aber Draco Malfoy?"Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du weißt doch wie er ist. Besser noch als ich. Und aus was für einer Familie er kommt. Das kann doch gar nicht gut gehen. Und dass er es ernst mit dir meint, glaubst du das wirklich?" Wieder traf den jungen Mann dieser mitleidige Blick.

Sprachlos sah er sie an. Sein Mund klappte auf, doch kein Ton kam heraus. Er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was er auf diese Unverfrorenheit antworten sollte.

„Junge, ich meine es doch nur gut mit dir. Willst du dir nicht lieber ein nettes Mädel suchen? Willst du denn keine Familie gründen? Ich meine, wenn du gar nichts mit Mädchen anfangen kannst... Aber..."

„Jetzt reicht's!" Unwirsch unterbrach Harry die Tirade. Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Wie konnte sie es wagen?!

„Ich liebe Draco! Und das ist alles was zählt. Das ist alles was dich zu interessieren braucht! Ich bin keine Kind mehr und kann meine Entscheidungen alleine treffen. Wer gibt dir das Recht dich einzumischen? Du weißt nicht was das Beste für mich ist! Und wo wir schon mal beim Thema sind, du hast es noch nie gewusst. Nicht, als du entschieden hast, dass ich nichts über die Hintergründe von Sirius Gefängnisausbruch damals erfahren solle, nicht als du entschieden hast uns Kinder von den Gesprächen des Phönixorden auszuschließen. Weil du gedacht hast wir würden Angst bekommen, wir würden die Last nicht tragen können. Ha! Als hätten wir noch nie Schlimmes erlebt. Ist dir je der Gedanke gekommen, dass es uns geholfen hätte, zu wissen was los ist? Statt dessen hatten wir nur die paar Informationsfetzen, die wir uns erlauscht haben und unsere Fantasie. Verdammt dazu, untätig rum zu sitzen. Nichts tun zu können. Uns hilflos zu fühlen. Wenn wir wirklich je hilflos waren, dann weil du uns dazu gemacht hast!

Oder als du Hermine mit Nichtachtung gestraft hast, weil die Klatschpresse behauptet hat, sie hätte mir das Herz gebrochen! Wie konntest du diesen Dreck bloß glauben? Ist dir eigentlich klar, wie weh du ihr damals getan hast? Hast du überhaupt darüber nachgedacht, dich jemals entschuldigt?

Merlin noch eins, seit ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin habe ich Jahr für Jahr gekämpft. Und überlebt! Ganz ohne deine Hilfe. Du und deine kleine verbohrte Welt in der du immer Recht hast! In der wir armen kleinen Kinder ach so hilflos sind! Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich, was wir bereits getan haben und doch glaubst du über uns entscheiden zu können! Aber du hast nicht immer Recht! Du weißt nichts über mich und Draco und unsere Beziehung! Woher nimmst du dir das Recht zu urteilen?"

Mit jedem Wort war er lauter geworden. Vermutlich hatte man ihn im ganzen Haus gehört. Auch egal, die Anderen hatten mit Sicherheit eh gelauscht, da konnte er es ihnen auch einfach machen.

Wutschnaubend stand er da, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Molly war merklich blass geworden.

Es tat ihm leid sie angeschrien zu haben, aber er bereute die Worte an sich nicht. Auch wenn ihm bisher gar nicht klar gewesen war, dass diese Sachen noch in ihm gegoren hatten.

„Ich... Wir alle sind keine Kinder mehr. Schon lange nicht mehr.", fügte er, nun schon wieder deutlich ruhiger an. Dabei dachte er vor allem an Hermines Klagen, dass es ihr nicht erlaubt war in Rons Zimmer zu nächtigen, wenn sie bei den Weasleys zu Besuch war. Dass die Beiden mittlerweile zwei Jahre zusammen waren und ganz bestimmt nicht abstinent lebten schien für Molly Weasley völlig undenkbar zu sein. Warum Ron nicht endlich auszog war Harry ein Rätsel und Hermine ein Dorn im Auge. Mehr als ein Mal hatten seine besten Freunde deshalb schon gestritten.

Eben noch blass lief die Frau nun langsam rot an. Ihre Augen verengten sich, Wut stand darin. Harry seufzte. Das musste er sich nicht geben. Ohne den kurz bevor stehenden Ausbruch abzuwarten wandte er sich ab und ging. Er war nicht überrascht sämtliche Weasleys im Flur vorzufinden, nahe der Tür. Sie versuchten nicht mal, unschuldige Gesichter zu ziehen. Als er an Ron und Hermine vorbei gehen wollte klopfte sein Freund ihm Anteil nehmend auf die Schulter. Hermine hingegen zog ihn in eine kräftige Umarmung. „Das musste mal gesagt werden.", raunte sie ihm zu, so dass nur er es hören konnte.

Ja, das musste es wohl. Aber warum hatte er es sein müssen, der es sagte? Warum nicht eines der leiblichen Kinder, oder Hermine? Die hatten unter dem übermäßigen Geglucke doch viel mehr zu leiden, als er.

Wieder zurück im Grimauldplatz machte Harry sich einen Tee und ließ sich mit diesem erschöpft in einen der Sessel im Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin fallen. Der Sessel in dem er Gestern mit Draco gesessen hatte, als Molly herein kam. Hm, hoffentlich kam Draco bald Heim. Gestern war die Stimmung zu verdorben gewesen, um dort weiter zu machen, wo sie unterbrochen worden waren.

Momentan war der Schwarzhaarige zwar auch nicht bester Stimmung, doch er war zuversichtlich, dass sein Schatz da Abhilfe schaffen konnte.

Als hätte Draco seine schmutzigen Gedanken gehört, öffnete er in genau diesem Moment die Eingangstür.

„Hey, du bist ja schon wieder da. So schlimm gewesen?", erkundigte er sich, als er Harry entdeckte. „Ja.", gab Harry in weinerlichem Ton von sich, schob die Unterlippe vor und streckte seine Arme nach Draco aus. Der konnte sich ein kurzes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, hatte aber ein Einsehen und begab sich in Harrys Reichweite, so dass dieser ihn auf seinen Schoß ziehen konnte. Seufzend vergrub der Schwarzhaarige sein Gesicht an Dracos Brust, sog den unverwechselbaren Geruch ein.

„Willst du drüber reden?"

Solche Worte aus Dracos Mund zu hören empfand Harry noch immer als etwas besonderes.

„Nein. Ich möchte nicht mal mehr daran denken. Lenk mich einfach etwas ab, ja?"

„Hattest du da an etwas bestimmtes gedacht?", erkundigte der Blonde sich. Das breite Grinsen war deutlich aus seiner Stimme heraus zu hören.

„Och, ich bin sicher, dir fällt da was ein."

Kurz darauf waren sie schon in einen tiefen Kuss versunken, der schnell an Leidenschaft gewann.

„Hm, wo waren wir Gestern noch gleich stehen geblieben?" Zärtlich küsste Harry sich Dracos Hals entlang während seine Finger flink erst dessen Hemd aufknöpften und sich dann an der Hose zu schaffen machten. Da auch Draco nicht untätig war, war auch Harry bald sein Shirt los, die Hose offen.

Als Draco schließlich komplett nackt war änderte er seine Position und setzte sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß. Schlanke Finger umschlossen Harrys Schwanz. Ein lautes Stöhnen entrang sich Dracos Kehle, als der erste Finger in ihn eindrang. Er brauchte nicht lange, um bereit zu sein und auch jetzt verloren sie keine Zeit. Sich auf die Unterlippe beißend ließ er sich auf Harrys Schwanz nieder, drückte ihn langsam in sich.

„Ich glaube ungefähr hier waren wir Gestern, oder?"

Dracos Arme schlangen sich um Harrys Hals während er sich langsam und gleichmäßig bewegte. Harry große, warme Hände fuhren über seinen Körper. Er liebte dieses Gefühl. Harrys Hände waren so groß, dass er mit einer problemlos seine ganze Pobacke umfassen konnte, wie er es auch jetzt tat.

Je länger sie so beisammen waren, desto fahriger wurden die Bewegungen. Immer weiter näherten sie sich dem Höhepunkt, sodass sie nicht bemerkten, wie sich das Feuer im Kamin verfärbte.

Ein zweistimmiges Aufstöhnen erfüllte gerade den Raum als zwei Gestalten aus dem Kamin stolperten.

„Oh, Merlin!" Ron klang, als würde er gleich entweder umkippen, oder sich übergeben. Sie hatten eindeutig einen viel zu guten Blick auf das Geschehen.

Resolut packte Hermine Ron am Arm und schliff ihn aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Man sollte meinen, die Beiden hätten nach Gestern dazu gelernt.", schimpfte sie leise, das Gesicht hochrot.

Draco, noch viel zu gefangen in seinen Gefühlen bekam davon nichts mit. Harry jedoch hatte das Pech mit dem Gesicht zum Kamin zu sitzen, sodass er seine Freunde sehr wohl bemerkt hatte.

/Wenigstens war das Timing diesmal besser./, war sein erster, wenn auch vielleicht unpassender Gedanke.

Er wartete bis Draco wieder zu Atem gekommen war, bevor er ihm mitteilte was soeben geschehen war. Man konnte sein Fluchen bis in die Küche hören, in der Ron und Hermine saßen und warteten.

Als Harry, wieder vollständig bekleidet die Küche betrat war sein bester Freund noch immer reichlich Grün um die Nase.

„Also, ich hab das mit euch ja akzeptiert, aber das hät' ich trotzdem echt nicht sehen brauchen.", grummelte er.

„Tja, wenn's nach mir gegangen wäre, hättest du das auch nie sehen müssen, das kannst du mir glauben."

Sie hatten schließlich direkt vor dem Kamin gesessen. Seine Freunde hatten also einen perfekten Blick auf Dracos Arsch und Harrys Schwanz gehabt. Solch intime Einblicke hatte er niemandem gewähren wollen. Und nun hatten das schon drei Leute gesehen.

„Wirklich, Harry! Nachdem Molly euch schon so erwischt hat musstet ihr es da heute gleich wieder direkt vor dem Kamin tun?", warf Hermine ihm vor.

„Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn hier dauernd unangemeldet Leute rein schneien? Aber noch mal machen wir das bestimmt nicht, da kannst du dir sicher sein!

Was wollt ihr eigentlich hier?"

Das war wohl der richtige Themenwechsel, denn auf einmal erschien eine Strahlen auf Hermines Gesicht und sie blickte voller Stolz zu Ron, der das Ganze allerdings weniger toll zu finden schien.

„Nachdem du so toll vorgeprescht bist hatte Ron auch endlich den Mut seiner Mutter mal die Meinung zu sagen.", berichtete seine Freundin aufgeregt.

Ron hingegen vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und stöhnte.

„Sie is' völlig ausgeflippt, sag ich dir. _Ronald Weasley, wie kannst du es wagen?!_ War echt kein Spaß. Da kann ich mich für 'ne Weile nich' Blicken lassen. Und Mine erst recht nich'. Wenn man Ma fragt is' es 'türlich alles ihre Schuld, dass ihre kleiner Junge so mit ihr spricht. Oh, und dass wir Sex ham, Merlin, ich hab gedacht sie kippt aus'n Latschen. Weiß echt nich' was mich da geritten hat. Hab ihr alles an den Kopf geknallt, was ich mich nie getraut hatte zu sagen. Hab ihr mal nen bisschen erzählt, was wa' so getrieben ham in Hogwarts. War mir nie so klar, dass sie gar nicht gewusst hat, wie oft wir kurz vor'm abkratzen war'n.", nuschelte Ron blinzelte er zwischen seinen Fingern hervor. „Könn' wa ne Weile bei dir bleiben? Ich weiß, du willst bestimmt lieber mit Malfoy allein sein und so, aber ich kann grad' echt nich' zurück. Und ich kann schlecht mit Hermine zu ihren Muggeleltern."

„Tja Kumpel, is' wohl an der Zeit, dass du und Hermine sich was eigenes suchen, was?", feixte Harry. Schließlich wusste er, dass Hermine nur deshalb noch bei ihren Eltern lebte, weil sie genau darauf wartete.

„Ich versteh eh nicht, warum du dich so lang dagegen gesträubt hast."

Wieder seufzte Ron tief.

„Ich weiß ja. Aber ich wollt Ma das nicht antun. Percey, der Krieg, die Verluste... Ich weiß, sie hat sich das nicht so anmerken lassen, aber es ging ihr 'ne Zeit lang wirklich schlecht."

Eine Weile war es still in der Küche. Alle drei dachten sie an die Verluste die sie alle erlitten hatten, an den Bruder, den sie verloren hatten auch wenn nur Ron wirklich Blutsverwandt war.

„Ich werde mit Draco drüber sprechen, aber ich bin sicher er hat genauso wenig ein Problem damit, wenn ihr bleibt, wie ich."

Das dieser Satz nicht unkommentiert bleiben würde, hätte Harry sich eigentlich denken können.

„Seit wann fragst du Draco um Erlaubnis, wenn du jemanden in dein Haus einlädst?", fragte Hermine, scharfsinnig wie eh und je.

Blut schoss in Harrys Wangen.

„Es mag mein Haus sein, aber, na ja, er wohnt hier schließlich auch."

„Seit wann?"

Ein Schulterzucken. „Schon die ganze Zeit?", kam es dann recht kleinlaut.

„Und das sagst du uns erst jetzt?"

Die Fassungslosigkeit der Beiden ließ Harry sich noch schuldiger fühlen, als er es eh schon tat.

„Ihr fandet die ganze Sache ja eh schon nicht so prickelnd, da wollte ich es etwas langsamer angehen lassen. Ich wollte nicht, dass zu euren Zweifeln noch hinzukommt, dass ihr denkt, ich würde es überstürzen."

„Hast du es denn überstürzt?"

Verwirrt ob der Frage blinzelte Harry Hermine an.

„Nein. Ich... Es war die richtige Entscheidung."

„Dann ist es ja gut."

Mehr gab es dazu wohl nicht zu sagen, denn die kleine Runde löste sich nun auf. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und die Drei entsprechend müde. Es war nicht nötig dem Paar ihr Zimmer zu zeigen, kannten sie sich in dem alten Haus wahrlich gut genug aus, auch wenn sie es seit Ende der Schulzeit nicht mehr oft besucht hatten. Nun war ihnen auch klar warum. Draco hatte die ganze Zeit hier gewohnt.

„Na, alles gehört?"

Harry lag unter die dicke Bettdecke gekuschelt nah bei Draco und strich ihm abwesend über die Brust.

„Mhm."

„Und es ist in Ordnung, wenn die Beiden eine Weile hier bleiben?"

„Wie sie schon gesagt haben, es ist dein Haus. Du brauchst meine Erlaubnis nicht."

„Draco, darum geht es doch nicht. Es ist unser Zuhause. Wenn du sie hier nicht haben willst, dann bleiben sie nicht."

Der Blonde drehte sich seinem Liebsten zu, hauchte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf.

„Sie sind deine besten Freunde. Natürlich können sie bleiben. So lange sie wollen und du sie erträgst." Er kicherte.

„Spinner."

Der nächste Kuss fiel deutlich länger aus.

Zwei Wochen später erwartete die WG hohen Besuch. Arthur und Molly Weasley hatten sich zur Aussprache angekündigt. Obwohl man sich recht einig war, dass die Initiative da wohl von Mr. Weasley ausging.

Jeden Moment mussten sie da sein. Im Esszimmer standen bereits Tee, Keks und ein paar Scones bereit.

Normalerweise wurde das Esszimmer nur zu besonderen Anlässen genutzt. Gegessen wurde in der Regel in der gemütlichen Wohnküche, Tee im Wohnzimmer genommen.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür kündigte die Besucher an.

Ron war ganz käsig im Gesicht und schon den ganzen Tag unruhig. Hermine schob ihn sanft aber bestimmt auf einen der Stühle.

Eigentlich wäre Harry als der Hausherr für das Öffnen der Tür verantwortlich, doch er und Draco hatten sich geeinigt, dass der Blonde dies übernehmen würde. Sie wollten ganz klar machen, dass Draco hierher gehörte. Im Esszimmer konnten sie nicht hören, wie die Begrüßung ablief.

Doch es dauerte nicht lange bis die Gäste, geführt von Draco das Zimmer betraten. Man konnte ihren Gesichtern ablesen, dass sie die Botschaft verstanden hatten. Das Esszimmer. Sie waren keine Familie, keine Freunde. Sie waren nur Gäste. Mrs. Weasley war sichtlich bestürzt, während ihr Mann ihr nur einen vielsagenden Blick zu warf.

Unangenehme Stille hing über dem Tisch. Die vier Jugendlichen, die Pärchen sich jeweils an den Händen haltend saßen auf der einen, die Älteren auf der anderen Seite. Nicht gerade unauffällig stieß Arthur seiner Frau den Ellbogen in die Seite,

„Ich... also ich möchte mich... Ich will doch nur euer Bestes!", brach es aus ihr heraus. Dass das nicht die richtigen Worte waren machten die Gesichter der 'Kinder' mehr als deutlich.

„Es... es tut mir leid, wenn ich zu weit gegangen bin. Ich mach mir eben Sorgen um euch."

Na, das war doch schon mal ein Anfang.

„Harry, ich kann nicht behaupten glücklich mit deiner Wahl zu sein, aber mir ist jetzt klar, dass ich das zu akzeptieren habe." Irgendwie klangen die Worte wie auswendig gelernt. Vermutlich auch wieder Arthurs Werk. Auch hatte sie Draco dabei keines Blickes gewürdigt und es tat Harry in der Seele weh, die angespannte Haltung seines Freundes zu spüren. Es verletzte Draco so abgelehnt zu werden, auch wenn er wusste woher das kam, und dass er es nicht anders verdient hatte. Egal wie oft Harry versucht hatte ihm das auszureden, Draco war davon überzeugt nicht liebenswert zu sein und wunderte sich nicht selten, warum Harry bei ihm blieb. Harry hasst Molly gerade dafür, dass sie ihn noch in diesem Glauben bestärkte. Aber er wusste, er konnte nicht einfach von ihr erwarten Draco mit offenen Armen in der Familie aufzunehmen.

„Das hast du. Und wir werden sehen, ob bloßes Akzeptieren in Zukunft reicht. Draco gehört zu mir. Wenn ihr also mich in Zukunft einladet, werde ich ihn mitbringen. Und ich erwarte, dass du ihn mit Respekt behandelst."

Um den Rest der Weasleys machte er sich da keine Gedanken. Arthur reagierte ja offensichtlich sehr gut und die Anderen wussten schon länger Bescheid.

Molly riskierte einen kurzen Seitenblick zu Draco und nickte dann kurz.

"Du hast mir viele Dinge an den Kopf geworfen, über die wir noch mal in Ruhe reden sollten, mein Junge.", fügte sie an.

Harry sagte dazu nichts. Er war noch zu wütend und nicht sicher, ob er mit Molly über diese Sachen reden wollte.

„Gut, da das geklärt wäre,", mischte Arthur sich nun ein: „wolltest du unserem Sohn nicht auch noch etwas sagen?"

„Ronald, ich schulde wohl auch dir eine Entschuldigung. Ich finde es noch immer nicht in Ordnung, wie du mit mir gesprochen hast, aber du... du bist erwachsen. Und natürlich ist mir klar, dass ihr..ihr... du weißt schon. Aber es irgendwie zu vermuten und es tatsächlich zu wissen, das ist eben doch ein Unterschied. Ich gebe mein Bestes dich nicht mehr wie ein Kind zu behandeln und würde mich freuen, wenn du und Hermine wieder zu uns kommt. In ein Zimmer versteht sich."

Ron war sichtlich sprachlos. Da hatte sein Vater aber ganze Arbeit geleistet. Immerhin schaffte seine Mutter es sogar ihre Ältesten Söhne, von denen einer sogar selbst verheiratet und Vater war noch wie Kinder zu behandeln.

„Da... danke, Mum. Das... bedeutet mir wirklich viel. Aber, ich werde nicht zurück kommen. Hermine und ich haben beide Arbeit. Es ist an der Zeit für uns, sich was eigenes zu suchen."

Man sah Molly schon zum Widerspruch ansetzen, als dies durch ein fast gequiektes: „Oh, Ron.", verhindert wurde. Hermine schlang ihre Arme um Rons Hals und drückte ihm einen dicken Kuss auf, hatte sie nach Mollys Angebot doch schon geglaubt ewig warten zu können, bis Ron endlich diesen Schritt wagte.

So endete dieses Gespräch für Mrs. Weasley alles andere als befriedigend, doch ein warnender Blick ihres Mannes hielt sie davon ab, ihren Unmut kund zu tun.

Langsam entstand ein leichter Smalltalk, der sehr oberflächlich blieb, dafür aber, in Anbetracht der Umstände, nicht all zu krampfig war.

Tee wurde getrunken, Kekse und Scones gegessen.

„Das Gebäck ist wirklich sehr gut.", lobte die Hausfrau.

Überraschender Weise war es nicht Harry der darauf antwortete.

„Danke. Ich habe sie heute Vormittag frisch gebacken."

Und mit den kugelrunden Augen und dem offen stehenden Mund Molly Weasleys wollen wir diese Geschichte beenden.


End file.
